For The People
by LycoX
Summary: Its for the People that he commits this act.


**For The People**

 **Disclaimer: I can tell you now, Felicity/Olicity fans are NOT going to like this. I got to thinking about this idea this morning after hearing about how Rene shot Felicity (Keep in mind I only know cause of Twitter as I still have no regular access to the shows at the moment) in the recent episode but it not being seriously harmful for whatever reason. This? This ignores that, thus ensuring a trip to the hospital. So like I said, this won't be for Felicity/Olicity fans and any stupid remarks will be ignored.**

* * *

"Ugh, taking a shower while shot was so not one of my greatest ideas." Muttered Felicity Smoak as she painfully put a fresh hospital gown on after drying off from her shower.

Now she was of the high opinion that she didn't need an over night stay in the hospital after Rene had ended up shooting her instead of Laurel after getting in the way of his bullet. Despite any misgivings of her's about the Earth-2 native, she hadn't wanted to see another version of Laurel die as who knows how Oliver would have reacted to her loss. Her darling husband had agreed with the doctor about her over night stay much to her annoyance just to be on the safe side since he didn't want to take any chances. And William, the little traitor, had agreed with his father! And so, an over night stay she suffered despite how in her view of things, it wasn't needed but had no way of getting out of it. _Really gotta remind everyone why I know I'm right 99 percent of the time when they aren't._

And if she had to get loud to do it? So be it as she wasn't shy about that! Once she was thankfully covered by her hospital gown, the shot but recovering tech specialist for Team Arrow made her way out of the bathroom, only to frown at the fact it was dark in her room. Especially when she was certain she had left the light on before getting a shower. Frowning, Felicity went over to the light switch to turn it on. " **I wouldn't bother with that** **since it seems the lights in here lost their power** **.** " Declared a voice that startled the team tech expert.

"HOLY FRAK!" Cried the Blonde as she spun around and winced from the pain that caused her.

Squinting at the darkness in front of her and wishing that the light from the window would show more. "R-Rory?"

Her uncertain question had its answer as the former member of the New Team Arrow (and boy had that gone horribly wrong in her view and thinking that maybe, just maybe, Oliver might have known what he was talking about.) stepped out of the shadows and into the light provided by the window behind him. He was in his Ragman outfit but his mask was off and a small but seemingly amused smile was on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Its, its okay, but how did you get in here?" Felicity wondered while starting to breathe easier.

Even if she did kind of feel like his apology wasn't necessarily all that sincere. Rory however, just shrugged his shoulders. "I've learned a few things since I've been gone." In truth, nothing had been wrong with his suit after using it to take the brunt of that nuclear bomb's explosion.

He had merely lied in order to leave as he was having more and more trouble staying around Felicity and not acting on his desire to strangle her to death. So he lied and made his leave and sought out anyone who could teach him new skills that he could use for his Ragman outfit. "Oh, well… I'm sure Oliver will be happy to have you back on the team. Especially since he needs reliable team members who won't have some of revenge agenda or whatever."

"I'm not here to re-join the team, Felicity."

"You're, you're not?"

"No, afraid not."

"You're not gonna join with the others are you?"

She'd have to tell Oliver and no doubt he would not be happy! Rory just shook his head with a chuckle. "I had heard rumors the others had split from you and Oliver. Guess I can't say I blame them but no, I'm not joinin' them either." Was his response and making her more confused and perhaps worried.

"Oh, new team then? Oh God, please tell me you haven't joined with the bad guys!"

"No, I'm pretty much solo." He told her as he stepped forward and making her back up a bit.

"Just as I have been since you murdered my entire home town." Added on Rory with an angry look on his face.

One that looked damned close to murderous for that matter! Nervously, Felicity's back hit the door to her hospital room. "You know, I must say, I'm rather disappointed that Rene's bullet didn't do worse to you. And I'm not the only one who's disappointed."

"Wha-What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean, Felicity, is that the Souls of Havenrock can not rest until retribution has been had."

 _Oh God, he's gonna kill me!_

Turning around, the tech expert frantically tried to open the door but it would not budge much to her growing horror. " **Try as much as you want to escape, Destroyer, but it will do you no good.** "

A frightened cry escaped her as she heard him begin to talk like that. And it didn't help when one of his rags grabbed on to her wrist and forcibly turned her around. "D-Don't do this! You're not a murderer! We're, we're supposed to keep one another in check, remember!?" Tried Felicity desperately.

" **No, I'm not a murderer. But I am a seeker of Vengeance and Justice for the Souls of Havenrock. The very same Souls you took from this world because you couldn't use your genius to find a less inhabited place to let that bomb hit.** " Hissed the Ragman as he threw her into a wall.

"There, there wasn't time! Okay!? Please! I'm sorry but there wasn't time!" Cried Felicity as she looked at him with so much pain running through her thanks to his actions and tears coming down her face from her spot on the floor.

Another cry escaped her as he tossed her around yet again. Leaving a broken bone or two in the aftermath and for her tears to come even harder. " **Is that the lie you tell yourself so you can sleep at night!? In the hopes that it would magically make everything better for you!? How Oliver can willingly allow you to be by his side I don't understand. Or how you haven't even been sent to prison for your crimes is another thing I don't understand! And it angers me greatly!** "

Ragman held her up with his rags, her head almost touching the ceiling as she tried desperately to get free and to get through to the man whose life she had ruined while trying to prevent Damien Darhk from gaining more power. One of his rags was even wrapped tightly around her neck as well, making it a struggle to breathe. "I'm… S-Sorry..." Gasped the terrified Blonde.

And briefly wondering why none were coming to her aide as surely they would have heard all the noise by now and came a running to investigate. Rory narrowed his eyes behind his mask as he stared at the Destroyer of his world. " **Apologies won't save you, Felicity Smoak. For the Souls of Havenrock demand retribution so that they may rest and it is time they have their rest. Goodbye, Destroyer of Worlds.** "

Felicity let out a scream of horror as he flung her through the window, breaking the glass as she did so. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would save her as she went out it. But save her he didn't as she continued out of it and allowing gravity to take hold of her and causing her to plummet to her death on the street below as she continued to scream. Rory looked out the window and watched her fall in grim satisfaction as the Souls of Havenrock gave their approval of his actions before fading away into the Afterlife. Banging could be heard on the door behind him but Rory paid it no mind as he spoke one word. " **TROPELET.** " Whispered the young man and seconds later, vanishing and allowing for those trying to get in to be able to do so.

None would ever be the wiser to his actions and some blame would even placed on the New Team Arrow while Rory chose to re-join Oliver. The blame game would ultimately get Dinah killed due to Ricardo and Anatoli taking advantage of the situation, not realizing this would have the effect of causing the team to re-unite to put the two and their allies away in prison for good. Dinah's death allowed for Laurel of Earth-2 to take up the Canary Mantle and interestingly enough, see her and Rory begin to gravitate towards one another as time went on. But not even she would ever find out that he had been responsible for Felicity's death, for it would be a secret he'd carry to his grave with no regrets as it had been act that needed to be done. For not only himself, but for the People of Havenrock.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Again, any dumbass/negative remarks will be ignored.**


End file.
